


Sparkly Night Plans

by Captain_Kinna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Poor Coran has no idea, Rule Breaking, au-ish, mall date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kinna/pseuds/Captain_Kinna
Summary: Along the lines of the way I was expecting to have seen Queen Merlra in the series.  Kinda pointless, kinda goofy.  Still like the results.Allura gets herself a trip to the space-mall.  Pidge is her clever little self.  And Romelle finds herself along for the ride.





	Sparkly Night Plans

Trying to ignore the soft prodding at her cheek, Allura groaned softly as her mind started to return to dreaming. Another prod at her forehead brought her closer to waking. She turned over, away from the source of the poking and pulling her blanket over her head. Finally, the source of her annoyance decided that they were going to flop themselves on top of her, knocking the air out of her.

Throwing the body off herself, Allura looked over at the source of her frustration to find Merla of all individuals in a heap on the floor.

“Merla, just how did you get in here?” Allura asked, blinking her eyes clear as she all but gawking at the other woman.

“Any queen needs to have her secrets, even a pirate like myself,” Merla answered, grinning cheekily up at the princess.

“I'm being completely serious right now,” Allura was insisting at this point, “How did you get past the castle's defenses? Who knows who else could possibly get inside without anyone knowing before it's too late?!” she continued.

“Alley, please,” Merla said, picking herself up and climbing onto the bed with Allura, “By the time that enough soldiers make it through the way I got in, you'll have their ship taken care of,” she added, flopping down beside her, “So don't worry yourself,”

Allura glared at Merla for a moment before pulling her blanket back over herself and turning away from Merla sharply. Merla snorted before pulling the cover away sharply. Allura jumped slightly as she was pulled over from the force, finding herself looking once again at Merla.

“What do you WANT, Merla?” Allura asked, eager to go back to sleep.

“You mean besides what's in front of me?” Merla asked, smirking.

“I'm being serious here,” Allura grumbled, “Now, how and why are you here, and I want answers this time,” she was growing impatient.

“Well, if you don't want to head over the space mall that your ship happens to currently be near, then I suppose I could just leave and go all on my own. And here I though that you would want the chance to get some fresher air and something sparkly for yourself,”

Allura blinked softly at Merla before getting up from her spot and starting to change her clothes. Half-way through pulling off her nightgown, she realized that Merla was still watching her.

“Do you mind?” she asked, looking over her shoulder and finding Merla reclining herself in what she was sure she would have heard Lance calling seductive if he were in the room with them.

“No,” Merla answered, shrugging slightly.

Allura glared back at the pirate, making her finally turn over and away from the sight. She was quick to finish changing before the other could decided that she needed to try something else.

“You finished yet?” Merla asked, surprising Allura that she had actually behaved herself that long.

“I suppose that I could be considered decent,” Allura answered, turning around, “What're you planning?” she then asked.

“I've been completely upfront with you,” Merla answered, snorting slightly as she picked herself up, “If you don't want to go with me, you could just say so,”

Allura rolled her eyes once again, finding Merla to be a bit much at times like this. But there had been a number of perks to her continued presence. Hopefully this would be one of the times that she provided.

“Lead the way,” Allura said, motioning toward the door.

Merla smirked as she started through the door.

 

After several minutes, the pair were nearly to the shuttle-bay when they found themselves being blocked by Pidge and Romelle, both looking more then slightly irritated.

“And just where do you think you're going at this hour?” Pidge demanded, crossing her arms and trying to look taller then she actually was.

“I would expect such a remark from Coran, not you, Pidge,” Allura said as quietly as she could, “And what's bothering you about my heading out at this dobosh?” she then asked, looking between the pair.

“We can start with the fact that you're sneaking out without telling anyone where you're going,” Pidge started, adjusting her glasses.

“And more importantly, you were going without taking us with you!” Romelle announced, making them each jump slightly.

“Would you please quiet yourself already?” Merla hissed, glaring at the blond, “If you can keep yourselves quiet, you can tag along. Just keep your mouths shut about this!” 

Pidge and Romelle glanced at one another before looking back at Merla.

“Deal!” the pair said, Pidge extending her hand.

Merla looked at the hand in confusion for a moment before extending her own before Pidge's face. Pidge blinked before grabbing Merla's hand and giving it a solid shake.

Merla was surprised by the act but went with it anyways. 

“Now, how are we getting out of here?” Romelle asked, looking around at each of them.

“Follow me,” Merla said, motioning after the three of them.

 

Stepping into the main entryway of the mall, the three women looked about at the various advertisements, trying to decide where they were each going that night.

“We'll meet you back here in about three dobahes, sound good to everyone?” Merla asked, looking about the group.

“Sounds good to me,” Pidge said, snorting slightly, “You coming with, Romelle? Or you wanna head off on your own?” she then asked, looking over at the blond.

“I was going to stay with Allura,” Romelle started, inching closer to her fellow Altean.

“Yeah, uhm, that might not be something Merla is gonna allow that to happen,” Pidge said quietly, tugging at Romelle's sleeve, “We really should be anywhere that's not here,” she added.

Romelle was more then slightly confused about the whole situation but allowed herself to be lead away without a fight regardless of the situation.

Merla watched the pair disappear around a corner before turning her attention completely to Allura.

“Now, where should we start our adventure?” Merla asked, watching Allura's markings glowing brighter still.

“I-I was under the impression that you already had something planned,” Allura answered, glancing away.

“Maybe so, but it's always polite to ask,” she said, nuzzling Allura's hair.

Allura's markings glowed brighter still, making Merla chuckle as she started leading Allura through the stores.

 

 

“So, would you mind telling me why you dragged me away like that?” Romelle asked after they'd stopped to breathe a little.

“You really don't know what's going on around right now, do you?” Pidge asked, looking flatly at the other woman.

“Besides you acting peculiar?” was Romelle's only response.

Pidge hefted a sigh before turning around to look Romelle in the face as best that she possibly could. Sometimes, dealing with someone as sheltered as Romelle could be frustrating at times.

“You ever here of dating?” Pidge asked after a deep breathe.

“Identifying the ages of unknown items?” Romelle offered uncertainly.

Hefting another sigh, Pidge turned away to think a moment.

“Have you heard of courtship at least?” Pidge then tried, hoping against hope that this would make things clear for her.

“Oh, yes, time spent seeking another for their mate,” Romelle answered, looking excitedly at Pidge over knowing this information.

“It's a start,” Pidge muttered to herself, “Well that's happening over that way where those two are,” she continued, beginning to drag Romelle along once again, “And we should leave them to it, thank you very much,”

 

 

“Now that we've gotten rid of those two,” Merla started, leaning in closer to Allura's ear, “What do you want to do around here?” she asked quietly.

Allura's markings were glowing brightly against her skin as she looked about the options before her.

“Well...” she started, feeling slightly overwhelmed with her options, “Let's start over there!” she announced, pulling Merla along.

 

Romelle sat herself down on a bench, watching Pidge attempting to work her way through some manner of game in the arcade. The drinks they'd gotten were still sitting next to her as she watched and thought over everything that she'd learned that day. There were so many different forms of courtship that she hadn't known about back in the colony. So very many odd things indeed.

Watching Pidge playing away at the games was somehow soothing to her soul. She wondered if there were other things she could teach her.

“We should probably start heading for the meeting place already,” Pidge said, finishing her game and turning around, “The last thing any of us needs right now is to have to explain why we're sneaking back into the castle,” she added, stretching.

“I suppose not, no,” Romelle answered, finding herself flustered suddenly.

“Now, let's just hope that those two are on track too,” Pidge said, starting to lead them away.

Stumbling slightly from her tiredness, Allura looked fondly at the little trinket that Merla had gotten her during their time there that night. It was easy enough to tuck away when she got back to the castle. Still, she'd love to wear it around despite the questions that she'd face once it was noticed. Eventually, she'd be able to eventually. That was good.

“There you two are!” Pidge called, standing with her hands on her hips, “We're going to have to explain ourselves if we don't hurry,” she added, motioning toward their entrance.

“Relax,” Merla said, waving the matter off, “I've promised Allura that I would get you back there without trouble, I generally keep my word on such things,” she added, pulling Allura closer against herself, “To the best of my abilities at least,” she added.

“Lovely,” Pidge grumbled, rolling her eyes, “Can we please just get going already?” she then asked, glaring at the two of them.

“Fine, fine,” Merla said, waving them toward their craft, “If you're in that much of a hurry,”

“Coran will probably make things even more difficult for you then it already is,” Allura said, looking up at Merla.

“Yes, well, there is that,” Merla said, looking away and blushing slightly.

Allura chuckled lightly, nuzzling against her. Pidge had to fight not to laugh between the change in Merla's demeanor and the look on Romelle's face. There was going to be a lot of interesting things happening in the coming days.

 

Dropping her clothes in the corner, Allura climbed under her sheets, intending on getting at least a little sleep before things got going for the day.

She was just drifting off to sleep when she heard her door slide open.

“Princess,” Coran started, sticking his head inside the room with her, “You really should get up now before the whole day passes,” he added before disappearing again.

Allura could only groan and bury herself deeper in her blankets. Peaking out from underneath, she smiled as she looked at her treasure, thinking about when she would be able to wear it about.


End file.
